


Someday We'll Be Together

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Song fic, Songs by the Supremes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: I had a reader (Sunny) request a song fic to the Supremes' Someday We'll Be Together. She requested this some months ago but I was just able to get to it. I might be explaining this wrong but she wanted them to bond over Jim and Amanda’s mutual love for the same song.Jim and Spock are still awkward with each other. Barely friends because each doesn't think they have much in common with the other, though they both admire each other.Jim has a secret that he'd be embarrassed for anyone to know. He sings love songs in the shower, and in particular, songs by the Supremes. Spock hears him one night singing and realizes this was the same song his mother used to love.And so it begins...
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Song Inspired Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487456
Comments: 53
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will be between 2 and 4 chapters to be finished quickly

Spock was just entering the medbay area when he heard Captain Kirk’s voice.

“Can I get a raincheck, Bones? All I really want to do is have a night of me time.”

“Me time? What?”

The captain laughed. “I know, right? Sounds nuts. But this is the first time in a long time where nobody is asking me to do anything. I don’t have to be on the bridge, Scotty is covering. I want to take a long shower, eat junk food, and get about forty million winks of sleep.” He moaned. “That sounds glorious. So, tomorrow night, okay?”

“Fine, fine,” McCoy replied. “But when you say junk food—”

“Oh, come on, Bones. Lay off, will you?”

“As your doctor…”

Spock shook his head and continued walking to Nyota’s biobed.

During the most recent mission, she’d suffered some injuries and wasn’t due to be released for another couple of days. She would be fine, of course. Though the two of them had ended any kind of romantic relationship, they remained close.

“Spock,” she greeted him with a smile. She was sitting up in bed and Christine Chapel sat on the very edge of her biobed. They appeared to be playing a game of cards.

Nurse Chapel rose. “Good evening, Mister Spock. I’ll give you two some privacy.”

Spock nodded in her direction as he moved away.

“How are you feeling, Nyota?”

“Still a little woozy but much better. I’m trying to convince Doctor McCoy I can recuperate better in my quarters.”

“You should not rush things.”

She rolled her eyes. “Now you sound like the captain.”

“You saw him?”

“Uh-huh. He just came by to check on me.” She smiled. “What are you doing tonight?”

“I have no particular plans beyond visitation with you.”

“You should ask Kirk to play chess with you.”

Spock hesitated, but then shook his head.

“Why not?”

“We do not have much in common, Nyota. I cannot imagine that he can sit still long enough to play chess. He is always on the move and has plenty of offers for company.”

She pursed her lips. “That’s true enough. But you did say before that you were trying to establish a more friendly relationship given you overheard him tell someone you weren’t really friends.”

Spock inclined his head. “That is accurate.”

He’d felt a little uncomfortable bit of hurt upon hearing Jim say that though they worked well together, he very much doubted Spock considered them friends. During their time dealing with Khan, Spock had thought it had been established that he and his captain could be considered friends. It was true that they never really spent time together in that manner, but still…

They had drifted more from the friendship just before the events of Altamid. Spock always though they had time to be friends or that if Jim wished to persist in that friendship, he would ask Spock. But that had not happened. And then Spock had overheard Jim’s comment.

He was certain he was not the only one at fault for the rift in their friendship, but he admitted he did not help. When he’d been involved with Nyota, he had spent most of his free time with her.

“However, I am still not convinced he would be interested in playing chess. And for this evening, I heard him tell the doctor he wished to be alone.”

“Kirk alone? That sure doesn’t sound like him.” She shook her head. “I think he’s still sad.”

“Sad?”

“You know… from Carol. They were pretty serious before she left.”

Spock was only vaguely aware of the relationship the captain had with Carol Marcus. Nyota had been friends with Carol and had advised her that Carol wanted a firmer commitment from their captain and for them to leave Starfleet together and have a family.

Spock had not been surprised at Jim’s refusal to do so. But he could not really agree with Nyota that Jim was particularly sad after her departure from the Enterprise. But Spock did not always recognize the nuances of Human behavior.

“Some time has passed since then,” Spock said neutrally.

“It takes a while to recover from a broken heart.”

Spock did not argue with her. He thought it not prudent to do so considering his own breakup with her, but he didn’t particularly think Jim acted like he had a broken heart then or now.

Nyota took that moment to yawn. “Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t realize how tired I was.”

“It is to be expected and the reason I think you should listen to the doctor regarding your recovery and not return to duty too soon.”

“Look who’s talking anyway. You’re always the first to do so.” She smiled fondly. “I think it’s about time for my next meal and then I’m going to sleep. Come by tomorrow morning?”

“Of course, Nyota.”

As he was leaving the medbay, he noticed McCoy with another patient and no sign of the captain, so Spock assumed he had gone to his quarters for his “me” time.

When he got to the deck with their quarters, Spock did pause briefly wondering if he should do as Nyota suggested and invite the captain to play chess, but he ultimately decided not to and went to his own. He really didn’t think Jim had any interest in chess or any of the other many quieter things Spock enjoyed.

It was not that Spock did not hold admiration for his captain. He did. It was difficult not to be taken in with his efference, brilliance, charm, and good looks. Few that Spock knew could resist Kirk if Kirk didn’t want them to and Spock was most definitely no exception. But he and Jim were entirely opposite individuals.

Spock got himself a tea from the replicators, noting he heard the shower between their quarters running.

They’d been given much bigger quarters than before. But still a shared bathroom. Bigger but still shared. Spock did not mind. They seldom seemed to want it at the same time.

But something made him walk closer to the door.

And that’s when he heard in a clear, exceptionally pleasant baritone:

“Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart, think it over.”

Mesmerized, Spock strained to hear more. He’d had no idea Jim could sing. There was something vaguely familiar about the song but he could not quite place it.

Before long though, it stopped, and Spock was about to turn away, rather disappointed the song had finished.

_“Someday we’ll be together!_

_Say it again, say it again_

_Someday we’ll be together_

_You’re far away from me my love and just as sure_

_My baby as there are stars above, I wanna say,_

_Someday we’ll be together.”_

And a memory clicked in Spock’s mind. His mother when he was a young boy. Not even old enough to walk, at least not very well.

She held Spock in her arms and danced back and forth.

“This song’s my favorite!” she’d exclaimed to Spock. “I haven’t heard it in so long.”

And as she danced, Spock in her arms, she sang,

_“Someday we’ll be together, yes we will, yes we will.”_

Spock blinked, staring at the door to the bathroom.

Jim was singing his mother’s favorite song.

The shower turned off and Spock went to his PADD. Typed out, “Would you care to play chess with me in my quarters?

He hit send before he could change his mind.

Spock held his breath and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ooh baby love, my baby love, I need you, oh how I need you, But all you do is treat me bad, Break my heart and leave me sad, Tell me, what did I do wrong  
To make you stay away so long.”

Jim dried himself off, singing away. He smiled at his silliness. God, if the crew could hear him. They’d know what an absolute dork he really was. But singing was a stress reliever.

Just then his PADD, which he’d left by the sink, pinged that he had a message. Jim frowned. He so wanted to be left alone. Yeah, he knew as captain that was pretty unlikely for long.

He padded over to the PADD and picked it up to look at the message.

_Would you care to play chess with me in my quarters?_

Jim stared at the message. It said it was from Spock, but…Spock didn’t invite him to do _anything_.

In the beginning, well, after Khan, Jim had attempted to engage Spock in the friendship the ambassador had claimed they were destined to have. After all, Spock himself even said Jim was his friend, but maybe he’d felt it was all right to say so because Jim was dying.

But after Jim’s recovery in the hospital and before they went back out on the Enterprise, all of Jim’s attempts to get them to interact had been met with resistance. Spock always had plans with Uhura or with other Vulcans. Or with just about anyone that wasn’t Jim.

There were a few times that Spock half-heartedly invited Jim to join him at some science conference or lunch with Uhura, but Jim hadn’t felt the invitations were sincere, and he’d known he would be bored at some of the things Spock enjoyed.

He came to the conclusion that though they were friendly, they weren’t really friends. They had little in common. Jim acknowledged that.

But he liked Spock. He liked Spock a lot. And there was absolutely no denying he was very attracted to the Vulcan.

When Spock was with Uhura, Jim maintained his distance, because it was kinda painful to see them affectionate with each other, and he felt bad for feeling bad.

And then, for a time, Jim himself was with Carol. It was fun with her, it was, but Jim couldn’t really say that he had been in love with her. Not like she wanted him to be, he guessed. He had begun to feel as though maybe romance just wasn’t his thing.

Jim considered inviting Spock to do something after his break up with Uhura. But he’d never gotten around to it and then Spock hadn’t been all that encouraging anyway, and in the end, Jim let it go.

But now…

_Would you care to play chess with me in my quarters?_

Jim let out a long, admittedly shaky breath. If he agreed, there would go his night of having time to himself, which almost never ever happened. But if he said no, he doubted Spock would make the offer again. 

And really, he’d be foolish to say no.

He tapped out…

_Sure. I’ll be there in ten minutes._

And then he left the bathroom to get dressed.

****

When Jim entered Spock’s quarters, he took a moment to look around. He hadn’t been in Spock’s quarters on this new Enterprise. Only a time or two in Spock’s quarters on the destroyed one.

Back then he’d seen a few Vulcan artifacts and weapons he’d had displayed on the walls of Spock’s quarters. Those had been a loss with the ship and so the walls now bore no personal decorations. Jim felt sad that the universe wouldn’t stop taking bits of Vulcan from Spock.

But showing that sorrow to Spock wasn’t something Jim wanted to do. He didn’t want to waste this opportunity on topics sure to depress the mood.

He smiled at Spock, who was still formerly dressed in his uniform, whereas Jim had just pulled on loose fitting sweat pants and a T-shirt. Spock’s space was warm, but not overly so.

“Thanks for the invitation.”

Spock inclined his head. “I appreciate your acceptance. I overheard you telling Doctor McCoy you wished to spend the evening alone.”

Jim shrugged. “Yeah well. This is better.”

“Do you play chess then?”

He laughed. “Not in many years, honestly. I’m probably not going to be much of a challenge to you.”

“Likely not,” Spock replied. “When did you play, if I may inquire?”

Jim smiled and stepped over to Spock’s replicator. “I’m going to get a coffee. Want anything?”

“No, I have tea.”

He nodded and made his selection. “I played with Sam.”

“Sam?”

“George Samuel. My older brother. I called him Sam.”

Spock paused in setting up the chessboard. “I don’t believe I have heard you speak of him. Are you close?”

“Nah. He took off when I was just a kid. Well, he was too, really. Anyway, I haven’t really played since then.”

“If it is something that makes you uncomfortable…”

“It doesn’t,” Jim assured him. He took his coffee and sat opposite Spock. “What, you know, made you decide to ask me?”

“I…heard you singing while you were in the shower.”

Jim felt his face heat. “Oh God. You-you did?”

“Indeed. _Someday We’ll Be Together_.”

“Oh no.” Jim buried his face in his hands. “Spock, never speak of this again.”

“But…Jim. You have a very pleasing voice.”

Jim eyed him between two spread fingers. “Hmm.”

“It is true.”

“No one is supposed to know about this. I just…it relieves stress. When, when I was a kid, my mom she’s sing the Supremes to me and…”

“My mother did too,” Spock interrupted quickly. 

Jim lowered his hands from his face completely. “She did?”

“Someday We’ll Be Together was her favorite.”

“I didn’t know that,” Jim whispered. “Tell me about her.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jim woke to the feeling of comfortable arms surrounding him. He was warm and…safe.

It took a while for him to force his eyelids up and when he did he was staring into dark brown eyes.

A smile formed on Jim’s lips. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Spock murmured. “I have marked you.”

“Yeah? I’m not complaining.”

Spock’s finger lightly traced Jim’s collar bone. “Your uniform will likely cover them.”

“This was a really nice way to wake up by the way.”

“I would have to agree.” Spock shook his head. His hair stood up on the right side which Jim thought was pretty adorable. “Who knew chess could lead to this?”

Jim laughed then. “Right? I really have to get up and get ready for shift, unfortunately. But this…it’s been amazing.”

“For me too. And yes, I must get ready also.” Spock hesitated for only a moment. “Would you care to wake up the same way tomorrow?”

Jim leaned in close to kiss him. “I would love to.”

****

Much later, Jim paid a visit to Bones, who’d said he wanted to see him.

“Oh, Captain, the doctor’s in his office,” a nurse told him.

Jim smiled his thanks and went to see Bones.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Bones’ face lit up with a way too cheery grin. And then…

“If it isn’t Captain Baby Love.”

Jim stared. “What?”

Bones cackled. “Oh, Jimmy, you’re so cute. Listen, if you’re taking requests, my personal choice is _Where Did Our Love Go?_ ”

“ _Bones_.” Jim turned red with fury. “How did—”

“I've got this burning, burning, yearning feelin' inside me, Ooh, deep inside me and it hurts so bad,” Bones sang off key and way too gleefully.

“Shut up!”

“Ah, but you’re so cute. Who knew you sang love songs by the Supremes?”

“No one did and that’s the way I wanted it!”

“Don’t worry, your secret is not safe with me.” Bones chuckled.

“How did you even find out?”

“Lover boy has a big mouth.” Bones smirked. “He was in here visiting with Uhura this morning and he told her the whole thing. She told Chrissy who told me.”

“You all have big mouths,” Jim snapped. “Bones…”

“Ah come on. Is it so terrible we all know what a sweetheart you are?”

“I. Am. Not. A. Sweetheart.”

“Sure, sure. It’s okay, darlin, I’m sure…oh. Hello Spock.”

Jim turned and sure enough Spock stood behind him looking vaguely murderous in Bones’ direction.

“Uh, hi,” Jim said.

“Captain,” Spock said, coolly. “If you will excuse us for a moment, I would like to have a word with Doctor McCoy.”

Jim nodded. “Okay. I really need to get back to the bridge anyway. See you there.”

He made a brief stop to see Uhura, but she was asleep, so he didn’t want to disturb her.

When he got on the bridge, everything seemed normal. So Jim went to his chair, feeling he could relax at last.

He opened his mouth to request a status report when a song came from Sulu’s position.

_It keeps me crying baby for you_

_Keeps me sighin' baby for you_

_So won't you hurry_

_Come on boy, see about me_

_(Come see about me)_

“Okay, that’s it!” Jim slapped the arm of his chair.

Sulu turned around, looking sheepish. “Sorry, sir. It’s just…”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s so funny that I sing songs in the shower. Got it. You’ve all had your laugh. Can we now, maybe, get back on course to…crap. Where are we going?”

“Reviolo 3, Keptin,” Chekov spoke up, helpfully.

“Yeah, there.”

“Aye, sir.” Sulu turned back around.

At that moment Spock returned to the bridge and Jim turned to look at him. He got up and wandered over there.

“Spock—”

“I do apologize, Captain. I was indiscreet. It did not occur to me that Nyota would share that information.” Spock lowered his gaze. “I was explaining that our friendship—”

Jim leaned against his console and smiled. “Friendship, huh?”

“Perhaps more.”

“Only perhaps?”

“I…”

“I’m teasing, Spock. It’s fine. I can take a little ribbing from Bones and the crew.”

“I do not believe you will need to worry about Doctor McCoy.”

“What did you say to Bones?”

Spock shrugged.

Jim shook his head fondly. “Maybe later I can dance with you to Someday We’ll Be Together, like you did with you mom.”

Spock blushed. “Perhaps.”

Jim squeezed Spock’s shoulder. “I like the idea that we’re…friends.”

“As do I.” Spock gave him a little secret smile.

****

A Year Later

“Are you really going to sing Someday We’ll Be Together at your wedding?” Jim’s mother asked, a quizzical look on her face as she straightened his dress uniform.

“This one in San Francisco, yeah. Spock asked me not to for the bonding on New Vulcan.”

“I’d forgotten about those old songs I used to play for you.”

Jim smiled and kissed her cheek. “Those were good times.”

“Some of the few,” she said softly. “Still, I’m glad your brother came.”

“Yeah. Weird. But…nice.”

“Why that song though? I mean you’re already together.”

“It’s what brought us together, Mom. Spock’s mom. Well, it was her favorite song and she used to sing it to him when he was just a little Spock.” He laughed. “And then when I sang it…it’s like our song, you know?”

She smiled and hugged him. “I’m just so happy for you, honey.”

“Thanks Mom.”

****

_My love is yours, baby_

_Oh, right from the start_

_You, you, you possess my soul now honey_

_And I know, I know you won my heart_

_And I wanna say someday (some sweet day) we'll be together_

_Ah, yes we will, yes we will_

_someday we'll be together, tell everybody now_

_Ah, yes we will, yes we will_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this bit of fluffy silly love


End file.
